Maximum Ride 3
by miss.oh.so.random
Summary: My first fanfic, so reviews are greatly appreciated. Contains Faxness and intrudeces a new character, Kyla. Contains Kiggyness. Rated T just in case, but if your not old enough to read most T stories, you should be fine with this one. Have fun reading
1. The Visitor

**AN: 'Tis my first FF! Please, only constructive criticism. I hate it when writers add a bunch of new characters to Maximum Ride, but I just had to ;)**

**Sorry for all the POV changes!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Maximum Ride and stuff.**

**Claimer: Un-Sadly I own Kyla and this plot line ;)**

Hi. I'm Kyla. 14.

Now what.

Well I guess I should tell you. I'm not... normal. Sure, I'm human. I have think, long, brown hair, bright blue eyes... but I also have something else. I have wings. That's right. Pure white things on the back of me, that flap and give me the ability to fly. Yeah.

See, ever since I can remember, I lived at this place. "The School." They did a lot of experiments and stuff on kids like me. I know there are... maybe were... other experiments like me. With, like wings. No one told me, but I read the white-coats' minds. Did I mention I have powers? I can read minds, become invisible, and stop time. When I stop time, I can unfreeze people so there are only certain people unfrozen. Pretty cool, eh? But It uses up a lot of energy, so I don't do it much.

I still have way more to find out about The School, how I became Avian American, and, well, life.

Back to the other bird kids topic. I mainly heard of a chick named Maximum. Maximum Ride. She sounded pretty special, everyone seemed to treat her nicer than everyone else. Well, she had a "flock" who, kind of, was her family. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and the baby Angel. I never actually met them, sadly, but I know all about them, and what they look like from visions. I guess you could consider it another power. I kinda see miny movies, as dreams, but 3D, and real. I know Max and Fang both like each other, a lot, and are kinda together. Max has super speed and plays Mommy. Fang is kind of emo looking, but kinda hott. I know Angel has a bunch of powers that she kind of misuses, Nugde talks a whole lot, Gazzy is super cute, and does bomb stuff with Iggy, who's blind, has super sences other than sight, cooks really well, and he's hott too.

I would like to meet them someday, though. They left the school like I did. In the visions I was able to tell where they are, and I should be there early tomorrow, since I've just stopped for food now, and I'm not planning on sleeping. Luckily they're hiding in a cave, so I won't be seen by anyone by them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Iggy's POV

I had been on watch for hours when I finally heard a noise in the bushes. I focused really hard. I could tell it was a person. _Now what_, I thought. I decided to go wake up Max.

"Max," I whispered, and shook her a bit, "Max, there's someone coming."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Max POV

I sprung up just as the mystery person came into view. She was about as tall as us and had very long brown hair. I was just about to yell, asking who she was, when suddenly pure white wings unfurled from her back. So, I just stood there, shocked. Iggy eventually got restless and asked what happened. By the time I whispered about how she had wings, the girl was within 10 feet of camp. She came up to me, looking exhausted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Iggy's POV

"Hi. Um... I'm Kyla. I'm 14. I know who you are. Max, and Iggy," she said, quickly. I immediately fell in love with the sound of her voice, "Yes, I have wings like you guys. I came from the school. I can read minds, become invisible, stop time and I've been getting visions of you guys for a while now."

Wow. I could tell Max was speechless. She had covered all the basics. And she had wings. This was crazy.

"Um... hi," Max replied.

"I'd love to tell you guys my story and stuff, but I'm really tired, I haven't slept in at least a day. I've been focused on getting to you guys. I promise I'm not an Eraser," wow, she knew about those too, "Do you mind if I..."

She must have made some sort of movement about going to sleep because Max answered: "Sure. Iggy, it's my watch now."

"Kay," I replied, and lay down for some rest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kyla's POV

I woke up bright and early along with everyone else. Someone must've told the rest of the flock about how I came last night, since nobody asked any questions. While we were all eating the breakfast Iggy had cooked, I decided to tell my story: "I'm sure you guys are wondering about me and stuff. So I might as well tell you my story now, and get it over with."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Max's POV

"I'm sure you guys are wondering about me and stuff. So I might as well tell you my story now, and get it over with." Kyla began, "Ever since I can remember I lived at the school. I was treated poorly, but didn't really mind. I didn't know there was a nicer way to live. When I was about 6, I met another kid with wings. Brad," she had tears in her eyes, _something terrible must've happened_, I thought, she swallowed, "Brad was like a brother to me. But more. We grew up in the zoo together, literally. We were in a glass box with a bunch of white coats watching our every move.

"Occasionly an Eraser was thrown in and we had to kill it. For practice. That's what they said at least. We killed them though. Brad had super strength and super speed though, which helped a lot.

"A few months ago, they just took Brad away." Kyla shut her eyes for a while, then opened them, sighing, "They killed him. I could tell from visons and mind reading, and I could feel that he was dead. I'm pretty sure they only let me meet Brad because they wanted us to breed. They wanted to see if two avian americans could have avian kids. Well duh, we' were 14. So maybe we did love each other. Maybe we kissed and stuff but that doesn't mean..."

Kyla trailed away, crying softly. Obviously, she really did love this guy, "So then, I knew it was time for me to leave. So I did. I had visions of you guys, and decided to come here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Iggy's POV

Wow. What a story... taken away from someone she loved... No wait, that meant she was taken... Frig... she seems so nice, even already...

"Well guys," Max said, "I think we're going to have a visitor for a while."

_Well I could go along with that_, I thought.

I could practically hear the smiles on Angel's and Nudge's faces, that's how big they were. I could tell the adored Kyla too.

Everything seemed good, for once.

Until the Erasers showed up.


	2. Freezing Time

Top of Form

Top of Form

Kyla's POV

Erasers! HUNDREDS of them! And we were in a little cave! I saw Max, Fan and Iggy already fighting some. I was about to go and join the fight myself, when I decided to prove my stay for a while. I concentrated on freezing time really hard, and then snapped my fingers. Time froze. Everything froze. The Erasers, the Flock, the Wind... everything but me.

I flew over to Max, and, still concentrating, put my whole hand on the top of her hand. She unfroze, and continued to fight, not noticing time had been frozen. She punched the unmoving Eraser in the nose, when she realized everything was motionless. "What the..." she began, but I cut her off.

"I froze time. This takes a lot of energy, but I wanted to show you how it works. I have to concentrate really hard all though this, so It would be best if someone could carry me and I didn't have to focus on flying. I'll wake the others up, then we can fly away for a bit, until I can't concentrate any longer." I explained.

I went over to Fang first, and put my hand on his head. He unfroze, and kicked his lifeless Eraser in the stomach. Max quickly explained everything to him, then we did the same to Angel, Gazzy and Nudge. Lastly Iggy, who looked very surprised that my hand was on his head. He blushed.

We flew for almost an hour, with Iggy holding me (he volunteered), before I had to stop. I stopped concentrating and snapped my fingers. I could suddenly feel a breeze. I took a deep breathe and smiled up at Iggy, before I fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Max POV

I still didn't fully trust Kyla, I don't trust anyone but my flock, but we needed to find a place to sleep. We planned on staying in a little motel, The Dolphin Motel, if you have to know, about two hundred kilometers ((About 125 miles for all use Imperial users)) away from the cave we were in before. Kyla slept for atleast 28 hours before she woke up, and still looked tired, after more than a day of rest! It must've really tired her out. We had a meeting on where to go to next on Kyla's bed.

"Well, I was kind of thinking that we should head out of the country," I said, looking into each of the other's faces to try and find out what they were thinking. Nudge, Angel and Gazzy looked super excited, Iggy looked like he would go along with it, if I thought it was best, Fang, Mr. No Emotions, looked like Fang, and Kyla just looked tired, "I was thinking we head to Canada, since it's pretty close. I would choose Mexico, 'cause it would be warmer, but lots of them speak Spanish, and since we don't know Spanish... I know in Canada lots of people speak French, too, but more speak English, and as long as we don't know to Quebec, all the signs and stuff will be in English."

This immediately got Nudge talking, what a surprise. "OH MY GOSH, YAH! We should go to Canada! I want to go to Toronto, and see the CN Tower! Or maybe go to Alberta and go to the Edmonton Mall! SHOPPING! Max can we go shopping in Canada? It's, like Spring now, and we haven't gone shopping in FOREVER! Please Max? I want a mini skirt! And a bikini! And spaghetti strap shirts! And if we go really up North, maybe we can live in a igloo! 'Cause they don't all live in igloos, Max. Isn't that amazing? I thought it was way colder up there. Way colder. But It's not! We learned about that in the short space of time when we were at school. It was super bor-ringgggg. OH WAIT! I want to..."

I eventually blocked out the extreme amount of noise coming from Nudge's voice. Too much of her can give you a headache. She's cute, but can kind of get annoying. Not that I would ever say that. I'm not that mean. Or am I? Maybe that's why Fang doesn't like me...

Angel tried to suppress a giggle, but was unsuccessful. I glared at her. Ugh... why do I have to put up with mind readers?!

"How do you know about that whole language thing in Canada?" Fang asked quietly. I could barely heard him over Nudge's chattering. Now she was on to the topic of french fries. Who knew how she got there.

"Did my research," I replied, "If we do go to Canada, I already picked places we could stay, and," insert a dramatic pause here, "Places to shop,"

Fang made a face. I glared back at him, "I know, I know, but we have to. Like Nudge said, we need new clothes."

I shushed Nudge after a great deal of effort, and continued, "I think it might be a good idea to get out of the country, also, because I don't think the Erasers could find us there," everyone seemed to be listening closer when I said that, "I think that the chip in my arm will only work when I'm in a certain range of the part that says where I am. I'm pretty sure it's short distance. Well, I could cut my arm and see what it looks like, and Iggy could feel it, maybe, depending on where it is, and see what type it is, but I don't think Fang would agree on that," I smiled at Fang, who sent me a warning look. Truth was I knew he wouldn't go along with that, "So, it's a pretty low chance, but it's worth a shot."

"Max," Kyla said, very quietly, she must still be super tired, I thought, "It is short distance. I just checked."

"Kyla, you shouldn't have! You're too tired!" I scolded, "But... really? Why would they do a short distance chip? If I'm a billion dollar project, why wouldn't they spend a few more bucks and gimme a long distance chip?"

"Who knows," Kyla replied, "But I just had a flash back. Jeb asking a white coat 'Long distance or Short distance?' and the white coat answering 'short' and then Jeb nodded and took it from the white coat, giving it to another white coat, who put it in your arm," she shuddered, it must've been pretty disgusting... my arm all cut up.

"Wow... so Canada for sure then guys?" I asked.

Nods and yeps all around. Unanimous. Perfect.

"They might get a small signal though, depend lot's of weather conditions and what exact part on the globe we're on," Iggy said, "I think, at least. We can't be too sure."

"Even if we only see them every once in a while, I can freeze time and get us out of there." I nodded, "Just as long as it's not too often." Kyla added, smiling.

"Okay, guys. Rest for now. We leave tomorrow, how about after breakfast? We're really close to the border, so we'll probably get to a hotel around 8:30ish?" I half-asked. Everyone was cool with that so we left Kyla in her room by herself and went to our rooms.

Iggy and Gazzy, Nudge and Angel, and Fang and me.

Yeah Fang and me.

Me on the bed, Fang on the couch that is.

Just had to clarify that, before you got any ideas.

"Angel?" I called, pulling her towards me, "What are you getting from Kyla?" I asked, talking about reading Kyla's mind.

"Not very much, Max. I think it's 'cause she's a mind reader too, so she can hide stuff from me. I know that she's not an Eraser, she's on our side, and Brad really did die. I think I can only see stuff she wants me to see, that she hid the rest." Angel replied, "I wish I could do that..."

"I'm glad you can't, at least, not yet. I don't want you hiding stuff from people until your old enough that I don't have to worry about you," I said, looking her in the eyes, "Which would be, like, never." I said, hugging her.

"'Night Angel," I called, as she ran into her room, with Nudge, "'Night Nudge!"

"'Night Max," they called back.

I smiled and turned into Iggy and Gazzy's room. I said Good Night to each of them, then went into my room. Fang was already changed sitting on the couch. In his... boxers! _Ahh... Max! Just act natural... ignore it, ignore his amazing chest... ignore... ignore..._

Fang stood up and got a blanket from a small shelf chose to the bed. Stupid small one-room suites. He didn't even have to leave the room! I had no chance to calm myself.

I quickly grabbed my PJs and ran into the bathroom to change. When I came back Fang was sitting on my bed. In his boxers. Still. Holy frig. Breathe Max, breathe!

"Max," Fang began, "I been wanting to tell you, I lo---..." the rest turned into a cough and instead he said, "I mean, ask you, where in Canada are we going, Miss. Geography Freak?"

"Either Toronto or Niagara Falls," I replied, "I want to stay in Ontario, for now at least."

I sat down beside him. I turned and looked him in the eye. "What were you gonna say before?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied, a little to quickly, "Never mind. It doesn't matter."

"Yes is does Fang," I said. I could feel our faces moving closer and closer... Oh God, we're going to kiss! I exclaimed in my head. We've never actually both kissed at the same time, me on the beach, Fang at Anne's...

Suddenly I heard a bang against our door and Nudge ran in. "Aww Angel, we were too soon!" she exclaimed, as Angel walked in, holding Celeste and Total. Total. Funny. Hadn't seen him in a while. Not that I'm complaining...

All of a sudden I clued in about what Nudge had meant. Angel read our minds. She knew we wanted to, and were going to, kiss.

I stood up, "OUT!" I yelled, trying not to be too embarrassed. The giggle and shut the door behind them, and I locked it.

Fang had gotten up off my bed, and I lay down and pulled the covers over me. "Good night," I called, sounding angry. No, I can't be angry. I lay on my back and tried to decide whether I should say good night again, and try and sound nicer. Out of no where, Fangs face was infront of me. I sat up, almost hitting his forehead with mine.

"Good night to you too," he said, and kissed me, on the lips.

And I kissed him back.


	3. Where to go

**AN: 'Cause I'm too lazy to edit the first chapter: where I say frig, it equals crap. I hate that word. Frig is cooler.**

Max's POV

I woke up, needless to say, still extatic, to find myself under the covers with Fang beside me. I rolled over so I could sleep face to face with him, which must've woken Fang up. "Hey," she said, kissing my forehead.

"Hey," I said, smiling back at him.

Just then there was a loud bang on our door and Nudge whailing "Lemme i-innnn,"

Remembering the door was locked, I grimaced and unlocked the door.

As soon as I swungg open the door Nudge stepped in and whined: "Maaax, I'm hungry!"

Angel and Gazzy, who must've been waiting in the hall, steeped into our room too, "Yeah Max, can we get breakfast?" Gazzy asked.

"Please?" Angel added... with... bambi eyes.. UGH... couldn't she have waited, like, 10 more minutes?

"Fine," I replied, and saw thankful looks on their faces, "Just let Fang and I get dressed first okay?" I said, seeing as they were all already dressed.

"Wake up Iggy and tell him to get dressed, 'kay Gazzer?" I asked, as they ran down the hall to their rooms. Gazzy nodded.

I got dressed, then went to wake up Kyla.

Kyla's POV

_Iggy likes me. I just read his mind. I read all their minds. Max and Fang are so together. No one else has anyone. But me. I still have Brad. Alive or dead. He's mine, and I love him._ That's all I could think about as I got dressed the next day. Iggy and Brad. Igg and Brad...

_But Iggy is really nice, and he's hott too._

No. You like Brad. Not Iggy. Brad.

_But..._

Brad. You love Brad.

Pretty sad when I have brain fights with myslef over guys.

But I can't not-like Brad. It'd be disrespectful.

I heard a knock on my door. _Perfect Timing_.

"Come in!" I yelled, pulling on my shirt.

It was Max.

"Hey, we're going out for breakfast, you ready?" she asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Thanks," she said, "For yesterday. You don't realized how much that helped."

"No problem," I replied.

Max looked around the room and then finally made eye contact with me. She sighed. "You know Iggy likes you right?"

"Yeah..." I said, looking at the floor.

"And you like Brad?" she questioned.

"Of course!" I retoted, but then I started to argue with myslef again, "I think..."

Max sat on my bed, and I followed her lead.

"Iggy's too shy to say anything now. I know it. I doubt he ever will say anything, unless you show signs that you like him. If you like Brad, that's great, and if you like Iggy, that's great too. It's your choice. But," she added, "I don't think Brad would want you to mourn his loss forever. He'd want you to be happy. I think that's what any unconceted guy would want. And I know, I never met him, and I barly know you. So.. just.. ignore me." she ended, and got up to go to the door.

"Max," I called just before she left the room, "Congrats on you and Fang," I said, smiling knowingly.

Max smiled back, "Thanks," she said, and left.

I quickly grabbed my jacket and followed after her. "Max," I called, "ForNowIJustWantToBeMourningBradAndIDon'tKnowAboutIggyAndIDon'tKnowWhatToDoOrAnythingAndI'mAfraidI'llForgetAboutBradIfIGoWithSomeoneElseAndIJustDon'tKnowWhatToFrickenDo!" I exclaimed, all in one breathe. **((AN: Caps put in to help you read that easier. 'Cause I'm nice. And cool.))**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Max's POV

_Wow,_ I thought, _Nudge and Kyla will get along reallllly well. Great. Anither Nudge._

"I know I'm not... an advice-ish sort of girl, but I think... well... just wait. You'll know." I said, "I'm gonna finish getting ready, kay? I'll meet you outside of this place soon."

I swiftly I walked into my/Fang's room. Fang had already packed and all the other flock member's were sitting on m-our bed. I grabbed my stuff and shove dit in my pack. "Let's go guys," I said, and walked out the door. The flock followed.

We ate a quick brunch a McDonald's then started heading North. "So guys," I called out, "Where do you want to go? Toronto or Niagra Falls?"

"I think we should go to Niagra Falls first. Then we can head to Toronto later, since Niagra's closer," Iggy replied.

"Yeah, let's go to Niagra Falls, Max!" Gazzy said, excitedly. Angel nodded in agreement.

"OHMG Max! Yeah! We should go to Niagra Falls! Then we can, like, see the water and stuff up close! And hear it, too! And I herd they have, like, light shows there at night! And they have a Hershey's place! And loads of other stuff! And we can--"

"Okay, you guys all ready?" I asked, cutting off Nudge's chatter. My reply was nods all around, "Let's get a start on our trip to Canada then."

**AN: Max was a bit OOC in this one... whaddayah think? Reviews love.**


End file.
